Geminus Core
by nickerbakker44
Summary: Draco, tired of expectations, plans an escape only to be caught by a magically changed Harry Potter. Warning: Mild sexual scenes; Magical Creature
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy hated being in the center of attention. It made him feel as if every waking moment his every move had to be precise and practiced. Such as this morning, before heading to breakfast, he practiced his new nonchalant stare in the mirror. This year, he refused to allow Potter to crawl into his mind. This year, he determined would be the year he focused on himself. He no longer had a reputation to maintain, no pressures, and he no longer had to please any person other than himself. This year, he would live for himself.

Which is why at breakfast he refused to participate in any Potter-Golden-Trio-Bashing. He no longer cared. And why should he? Potter and his sidekicks didn't need his attention, and he certainly did not need theirs.

Taking a bite of the toast Draco held up his Potions book and began to read.

"Draco, darling, would you be so kind as to comment on our thoughts?" purred Pansy on his left, as she tapped his arm.

Placing his book open gently on the table, Draco turned to face her. Raising his eyebrow he caught her finger and twisted, causing her to gasp at the pain. Really, she knew better. Everyone knew by now he hated to be touched.

"Just what thought is so important that it needs my opinion Pansy?"

Wrestling her finger from his grasp and rubbing it she looked down, "Just Potter."

"And why should I care?"

Pansy, along with a few other Slytherins, mouth dropped.

"Because Draco, throughout the years you have been obsessed and consumed with the need to have his attention," interjected Blaise sitting on his right. He too turned to Draco with a surprised expression on his face, "Have you decided to give up on him then?"

Draco thought for a moment and sighed, "I just think that it is no longer prudent for me to care for Potter. This year I am leaving the Golden Boy alone."

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" yelled Pansy standing up. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco sighed, "_He_ is still here and would rather not waste the energy to care when there are so many other events and people to review and think about."

The Slytherins stilled. Of course they knew that, but Potter had always been a morning ritual that it became tradition for them to listen to Draco drone on about the Golden Boy. It also happened to be a release from the expectations. The expectations of parents, friends, and the unmentionables. Draco Malfoy was their leader and their distractions from such.

Blaise, the calmer one of the bunch nodded his head, "Draco, we understand, but surely you understand our surprise."

Draco nodded curtly, "I understand."

He then proceeded to close his potions book and placed it in his bag before standing up, "I expect everyone to do well this year."

Growing serious, Draco frowned at his entire table, "No excuses."

The "or else" was left unsaid and all the slytherins, new and old, shivered. This year meant business. And those who failed…well no one wanted to know the consequences.

* * *

><p>Once Draco left the Great Hall he quickly headed towards Potions. He needed to clear his head. It was hard not looking at Potter at breakfast, but he made up his mind. He no longer needed to be in Potter's life. Of course he still craved the attention from Potter, but he needed to find himself. The past summer killed him. Mother and Father had raised their expectations of him to an entirely different level than before. So much so that he gave up. He did not need his father's approval, when the one approval he needed most was his own. To know that he tried his best, no matter what Father might say.<p>

He tired of the nagging they gave him. He tired of feeling like a disappointment. He grew especially tired of convincing himself that he would be okay. Nothing would be okay. And that is why this year, he would escape everyone's clutches. This year belonged to him.

He didn't lie when he told his fellow classmates that he wanted to step up and become the leader they needed him to be. Rather he twisted it. He would become the leader he needed to be for himself. To prove to himself that he was worthy of the privilege to guide others without his father's help.

And right now, he knew the best way to do that was through example. Like Potter. As much as he picked on Potter, he envied the loyalty that Potter had. Very few in Slytherin trusted him; were loyal to him. His father's legacy enforced his leadership. His father being the right hand man of the Dark Lord ensured that his fellow classmates listened and followed. But Draco knew, given the chance, they would kill him.

Draco entered the Potions classroom and took a deep breath. He loved the smell of the room, as a child he always loved it when Professor Snape would come over. The smells of his godfather's robes were just what he needed after Father had completed his lesson with him. Whereas Father smelt of blood and dust, Professor Snape smelt of old spices, bats, and most importantly Hogwarts.

Draco moved to the front of the room and grabbed a seat. He felt the familiar twisting of his stomach and the quickening if his heart. Here, in this room lay, all of Draco's secrets that no one could ever touch. Not even the Dark Lord. The dungeons doors flew open as everyone began to pile in for the first potions lesson of the year.

Draco reached down in his bag, grabbed his potions book and brought it up along with his other school supplies.

"Malfoy."

Draco stiffened and refused to look as the owner of the voice sat down next to him.

"Potter."

Potter laughed at Draco's bland tone, "How was your summer?"

"Fine."

"Just fine? I recall a rather interesting development…"

Draco jerked his head.

"What do you know..." he began as he turned towards Potter. His throat went dry. Potter looked…well gorgeous. He no longer resembled the boy he was knew. Potter eluded a completely dark atmosphere. His skin retained its usual tan, and his hair still looked untamable as ever, but it was Potter's eyes that left him breathless. Gone were the glasses and in its place were the greenest eyes he ever beheld. If it weren't for Potter's voice, he doubts he would have recognized the man that sat next to him.

"Hmm and here I was thinking you'd be the only one able to talk and not gawk at me."

Draco shut his mouth, gorgeous or not, he refused to allow that to slide, "Potter, your looks may have improved but your personality remains as poor as ever."

Potter laughed. The sound of it rich and entrancing. The way Potter's whole being went into the laugh caught his attention and he couldn't look away. The way Potter's adams apple went up and down and the way his lips split into a smile.

"Malfoy?"

Draco jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of his name, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Potter," Draco sighed resignedly, "what do you want?"

Potter tilted his head to the side and smiled, "You."

Draco nearly choked on air, "What?"

Smirking Potter drew closer to him, "I said I want you."

Draco's eyes were wide and his breathing became labored. _What the hell is going on?_

He looked over to find Weasley and Granger staring at him. Their stares unnerved him. Neither had any bit of hatred on their faces or revulsion; scarily, it looked like they were trying to encourage him.

"Draco…" Potter purred and gently cupped Draco's face to turn Draco's attention back to him.

Draco shivered, not that it was cold, but the possessiveness in which Potter just spoke struck a chord of fear in him. As if sensing this Potter frowned and let go of him and turned to look at the door.

Draco nearly jumped out of his chair as Professor Snape slammed the door opened, his robes billowing in their usual dramatic flair, causing Draco to smile.

Harry, noticing this, nearly snarled.

"Open to page 194. Today you will brew one of the most difficult potions ever made: the Geminus Core Potion."

Professor Snape sneered at all of them, "Well, what are you waiting for, BEGIN!"

"Wait! Professor!" called Granger, "What is this potion used for?"

"Five points from Gryffindor for a ridiculous question."

"But…"

"Do you wish to make it ten Granger?" Professor Snape asked curling his lip.

Granger shook her head and Draco felt sorry for her for a moment, but really, she should've seen that coming.

He saw Potter's hand go up in the air and nearly groaned. This cant bode well from the look on Potter's face. He slowly felt his godfather turn to them and tried to look away when he saw Severus eyebrow rise. Of course, he couldn't look away and merely raised an eyebrow in return. Truth was, he still had no idea why Potter sat next to him.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" snapped Severus.

Potter flashed Severus a smile, "It's good to see you Professor."

Draco gapped. Really, _what the hell?_

And from the look on his godfather's face he had nearly the same thought as he. And instead of taking points he pointed to Potter and Draco, "You two are now assigned partners for the rest of the year."

Draco gasped in outrage, "You can't be serious?"

"Oh and ten points from Gryffindor."

Potter grinned and gave Severus a nod.

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy, I am serious. I expect you to help Mr. Potter improve his potion skills this year."

Draco shook his head, this messed up his plans. He couldn't have Potter near him this year.

"Please Professor, assign me elsewhere," Draco softly implored.

Severus eyes narrowed, shadowing the concern he felt for Draco. His godson never said please.

"My word is final Mr. Malfoy."

With that Professor Snape wrote their assignment on the board and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco studied the table in front of him while Potter gathered the ingredients without word. Being this close to Potter caused problems for him. Damn Severus.

"Malfoy are you alright?" came a soft voice as a hand laid on his shoulder.

Draco snapped and his vision blurred. A second later he realized he had been restrained. Draco shook his head to clear his vision and he saw Granger looking at him with a mixture of terror and pity. He snarled,

"Do NOT touch me."

She nodded weakly, her curls bouncing as she did so.

"What just happened Harry?" Weasley asked, holding Granger's hand.

Draco turned to look at his captor and froze. Stilling all movement he then relaxed all his weight surprising Potter, but Potter kept his hold as he started to drag Malfoy out of the classroom.

"Ron, we'll talk later."

Draco looked at Pansy and the rest of the slytherins, but it seemed like time had frozen. No one glanced their way or acknowledge him. He then realized, with a hint of awe, that Potter had cast the time spell on everyone but his sidekicks and them. The last wizard to that had been the master of the philosopher stone: Nicholas Flammel.

As soon as he could Draco elbowed Potter and stumbled out of the other's arms. He hit the wall of the corridor and turned around,

"How dare you!"

Potter tilted his head in confusion. Draco drew his wand, "I swear if you ever touch me again, I will give you cause to regret it."

Potter shook his head in amusement and ran a hand through his dark locks, "Really?" he drawled.

Draco narrowed his grey eyes, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Potter raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Do not play innocent with me Potter."

Potter simply kept an eyebrow raised.

"You sat by me Potter! You touched me and talked to me? Why?" yelled Draco. Everything in the past half hour seemed almost unreal. Potter must have ulterior motive. After all, his father did trust him with valuable information. But why play start games with him? It was better that he ended whatever Potter had planned now.

"You ignored me."

Draco's mouth dropped, "What?"

Potter came closer trapping him against the wall with his body.

Draco's arm shook as he lowered his wand and his eyes, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"I do not understand."

"Draco look at me."

Draco shook his head staring to the side. Studying the hallway to his right, he feigned interest in the pattern of the stones.

"Look at me."

Again Draco shook his head, refusing to look.

"I said look at me Draco."

Draco felt a pull to look. Potter was commanding him with magic; manipulating his will. He felt Potter caress him with his magic, trying to coerce him to look. Draco shivered.

"Draco, please…"

Potter's soft voice rolled over him and Draco had to look. He had to.

Draco hadn't realized how close Potter stood to him until their lips almost brushed as he turned his head. He felt Potter's warm breath on his face and found himself unable to move as his eyes met green.

"Good, Draco. Very good," purred Potter as he brought one hand to trail Draco's face gently before resting on his neck and squeezing.

Draco's head hit the wall and he gasped.

"I don't appreciate being ignored Draco, nor do I appreciate you attacking my friends," Potter nuzzled Draco's neck before licking, "it took me forever to convince them to give you a chance..."

Draco couldn't breathe. He stood completely lost. Potter was angry with him for not giving him attention, but he distinctly recalled being told by Potter to leave him alone just before summer began.

"Stop that," whispered Potter in his ear. When Draco didn't answer he then realized his hand still held Draco captive with its squeeze. He released it and lifted Draco's chin and traced the plump bottom lip with his thumb.

"Stop thinking."

Draco gasped for air. He was confused. Why was Potter's presence so intimidating? Why did he want to bow down and kiss Potter's robes? That thought stilled him and brought him to his senses as he cast stupefy silently. He watched as Potter almost hit the wall on the other side of the corridor, only to see Potter flip in midair at the last possible second and push against the wall with his legs and coming back towards Draco with unbelievable speed.

Draco dropped to the floor as Potters hands smashed into the wall and rocks pelted down on him. Draco quickly got up and began to run as fast as he could, his mind and his heart racing with a mixture of fear and adrenaline. As he turned the corner he ran into someone and felt himself fall and hit his head with a sickening crack on the hallway floor. As Draco felt unconsciousness fall over him he saw Potter looking down at him with a mixture of anger and worry.

* * *

><p>When Draco awoke he heard voices. He couldn't move or open his eyes, but from the clean smell he knew he lay in the hospital wing.<p>

"Hermione what have I done?"

Draco almost started when he heard Potter's voice, but managed to keep himself still. His mother taught him how to play unconscious well. She often used the technique to fool the Dark Lord after a grueling session of the cruciatus curse. He didn't know how she got away with doing that with one of the most powerful wizards Draco had come to know, but like his mother he was determined to fool another powerful wizard too.

"What exactly happened Harry?" came Granger's voice from his left.

"Yeah Harry, you rushed out of Potions so quickly with Malfoy while breaking your promise to Dumbledore," said Weasley.

Draco felt rather than saw Potter's glare.

"I can't keep it. There is no bloody way I can stay away from him."

"You have to Harry!" yelled Granger, "Or else something like this will happen again. Do want that to happen?"

"No!"

"Then you must give him space at least! He is damaged."

Granger took a deep breath, "and Harry there is something else you need to know about him…"

"You don't understand Hermione! I can smell him everywhere I go, and now that I have had a glimpse of what he tastes like I cannot stop. He is a walking temptation!"

"You're right Harry, I do not understand," Granger said sadly. Draco was suddenly reminded of how his mother talked to Father before she proved a valuable point.

"Hermione…"

"Wouldn't you want him to come to you willingly Harry?"

"Yes, but…"

"There is no but! You either control yourself or you don't!"

"I am in control!" Potter snapped.

"No you are not Harry. You are ignoring the fact that he knows nothing of your new heritage as well as the fact that you are the one who landed him in here."

"He ran from me!"

"_Exactly_ Harry. _He_ _ran from you_!"

He heard Potter's intake of breath, "I was trying to figure out what part of him smells wrong. I guess I was a little rough."

"A little _rough_?" Granger asked incredulously, "He could have died had you not mostly protected his head from the impact of the floor and judging from the bruises on his neck; you partially strangled him a bit too!"

"Fine! I lost control for a moment, but he…"

"Do not blame this on him Harry!"

"Hermione's right Harry," interjected Weasley, "as much as I still loathe Malfoy, you confused him Harry. You and he never interact without blows or curses, and when you sat down next to him in Potions…"

Draco almost started again; who knew the weasel could be so observant.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Potter.

"I think you need to woo the bastard Harry!" snapped Weasley, "you need to be friends at least somewhat before you try anything or you'll lose him Harry."

"And at the same time maintaining your distance to find out what is wrong with his scent," Granger told him.

"And you need to remember that he is still the son of a death eater…"

He heard an animalistic growl emerge from Potter and Draco flinched visibly.

"He is not…"

Weasley noticed his rousing and tried to divert Potter's attention from him,

"Harry! Hermione! Malfoy's waking up!"

Draco opened his eyes with a practiced flutter and groaned. He felt a hand fall on his and tried to pull it away.

"Malfoy are you alright?" interjected Granger as Potter opened his mouth.

"What do you want Granger?"

He heard her laugh and Potter's hand tighten on his.

"Let me go Potter."

"No."

Draco sat up quickly angrily and fell back down with a gasp as his head spun.

"Potter let go of my hand."

He watched as Potter's hair fell into face as he shook his head, "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Potter."

Potter's hand tightened unbearably before it relaxed, "Fine. I'll talk you listen."

Draco felt a flash of amusement run through him, but looked at Potter with a stony expression.

"You're my mate."

Draco already knew that due to the conversation he overheard, "What are you?"

"I am a vampyre."

Draco felt like hitting his head. A veela, incubus, or even werewolf was preferable to a vampyre. Being a mate to a vampyre meant that he had to release his father's spell on him. He knew exactly why he smelt wrong to Potter, but fixing himself fell to near to impossible to fix without his father removing it himself. Seeing as that was not an option, the wrongness would never go away. Even in death his father's curse would hold.

"We cannot mate."

Potter's bewitching green eyes tightened and Draco took a deep breath, "The development you spoke to me of in potions…"

"Yes, you getting away with not receiving the mark was remarkable."

Draco snorted, "I had that argument planned long before the issue of the marking arose. No this is something else."

"The curse your father put on you. You became aware of it," said Granger.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "How did…"

"Luna said something last year that confused me about you."

"What Hermione?" asked Potter, while Draco and Ron looked at her incredulously.

"_Loony Luna_?"

Granger glared at the both of them before turning back to Draco, "_Luna_ said _Draco Malfoy nefas somes, panton est nefas. Sit torque per infectus animus_."

Draco's eyes widened, "How did she know?"

Granger smiled wryly, "Even I can admit that sometimes she is strange, but I think Luna came from a line of old witches."

"What do old witches have?" asked Potter.

"She has a sight similar to Professor Moody's eye is the best way I can explain it."

Weasley shuddered, "Ugh."

Draco sat up slowly. He felt shaken.

"What does it mean?" asked Potter.

"What she said?" said Granger

"Yeah."

"It means _Draco Malfoy wrong body, everything is wrong. He is tormented with incomplete soul_," seeing their blank stares Granger rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" questioned Weasley.

"My father cursed me Weasley, he…" Draco grabbed his throat as it closed, leaving him unable to talk. They watched as Draco struggled to breathe helplessly; feeling extremely relieved when his breath returned.

"Damn him!" yelled Draco in anger.

"An unbreakable curse," whispered Granger, "but that would mean you consented to this,"

Draco bowed his head, "I was young, impressionable."

"How old?" demanded Potter.

"Five."

"But, you would have to understand the implications, everything that the vow entails means that you had complete knowledge of the actions and consequences," Granger said.

Draco sighed he did not want to talk about it. Here the Golden Trio stood playing 'friends' with him and he didn't want to run away. He was tired of playing the hate game.

A choice lay in front of him: stay or run. Draco felt uneasy and twiddled with his fingers – a habit he had broken when he was five; a habit that his father noticed after the unbreakable oath. He made up his mind. He had promised himself to rule his own life without the influence of his parents.

"Who watched over the ceremony?"

"My aunt Bellatrix."

The three gasped.

"Your mother allowed this?" whispered Granger.

Draco shook his head, "She had," he cleared his throat, "has no idea."

"So what does this curse do?" asked Weasley.

Granger cleared her throat, "It means that this is not Malfoy's original body, and because of that he lives a sort of half-life."

Draco scoffed, "Not exactly, but seeing as I cannot tell you myself it will have to do. Just know that when this curse breaks you'll not know me."

"Humph, you could be a girl and I'd still know you," Weasley said.

Draco nearly choked again.

"Draco…" Potter softly whispered removing his hand from the hand it lay atop of and cradled Draco's face gently, "Let me break it."

"No."

Potter brought his face closer to Draco's, "please."

Draco felt the pull again and didn't resist it this time and titled his head up; their lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

"No," he repeated, giving Potter a small smile.

Potter threw his head back and laughed surprising all of them, "So stubborn!"

Draco's face broke into a blinding smile, surprising all of them.

"You're one to talk Potter."

"Harry. It's Harry to you Draco," said Granger smiling.

Draco's smile went away for a moment and Hermione wished she hadn't spoke, until she received a small smile in return. Draco slowly slid off the bed, refusing Harry's help and walked over to where Weasley and Granger stood.

Putting out a hand Draco smirked for a second and resumed his half smile, "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Granger took his hand immediately, "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Weasley hesitated for a moment and studied Draco with critical eyes as if assessing something. After what seemed like an eternity, he too grasped Draco's hand, "Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Mr. Malfoy! You're awake! My alarm did not go off!" bellowed Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm quite alright," Draco told her.

She ignored Draco and hustled him back into the bed, "Nonsense! There is something wrong with you."

Draco laughed, "You don't say."

"Now, now, I fetched the Headmaster and he will be down shortly."

Upon hearing that Draco bolted out of the bed towards the door and proceeded to bump into the Headmaster himself.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

God, how Draco hated that twinkle…

"When Madame Pomfrey told me to come immediately I expected the worst."

Dumbledore looked over at Harry and frowned, "I see."

AN: Review!


End file.
